This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In a variety of systems, it is often useful to lower the pressure of a fluid. For example, pressure drops often occur during acquisition and processing of natural gas. At various stages of gas production, the natural gas may achieve pressures that impede subsequent processing of the gas, thus it is desirable to flow the natural gas from a high-pressure region to a low-pressure region, dropping the gas pressure in transit.
Rapid drops in pressure, however, often cause a variety of problems. Flow across a large pressure gradient accelerates the fluid to a high velocity, and the transition can cause damaging vibrations. In some instances, the high-velocity fluid establishes a shockwave, or thin fluid layer in which a large energy transformation occurs. The shockwaves emit noise, generate heat, and erode equipment. Thus, designers of fluid-handling systems strive to reduce fluid pressure gradually, so they avoid, or at least mitigate, shockwaves and vibrations.